


It don't mean a thing

by Teaotter



Category: Leverage
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Parker kissed Eliot, it didn’t mean anything.</p>
<p>(Vague spoilers for various episodes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It don't mean a thing

The first time Parker kissed Eliot, it didn’t mean anything. She was still high on the happy pills they gave her at rehab, draped against him in the back seat of the car Hardison was driving. Eliot was laughing at something Hardison said, a laugh Parker could feel rumbling against her cheek through his t-shirt. It felt good. Everything felt good, for the first time she could remember. She didn’t even hesitate before she kissed him.

And he said, “Jesus, Parker! You’re stoned,” as he pushed her away, his eyebrows making the frown they made when she’d done something weird. But there’d been a few seconds where he kissed her back, and it made something warm and tingly dance somewhere in her insides. When she sobered up, she assumed it was the drugs – everyone said so – but at the time, she just let herself fall back onto his shoulder and giggle at the fizzing sensation.

The first time Eliot kissed Hardison, it didn’t mean anything, either. They’d gotten Hardison out of the ground in time – out of the _ground_ , for godssake – and there wasn’t enough time right then for anything but the kind of hugging that said ‘I’m glad you’re not dead.’ So when Eliot pressed his lips against Hardison’s, fierce but chaste, it was just the same thing. Like he’d kiss his brother.

It wasn’t til they were drinking that night on the couch, celebrating life and winning and _life_ that it all caught up to him. Eliot’s brain called up the memory again, vivid as a fantasy – the wildness in Hardison’s eyes, the way he trembled in Eliot’s arms – only, in Eliot's brain, it wasn't from terror. And Eliot thought maybe what he was feeling wasn’t so much a brotherly thing after all. ‘Brotherly’ didn’t make his hand shake with wanting. But it still didn’t mean anything.

The first time Hardison kissed Parker, he was damn sure he meant it, even if she didn’t seem to think so. “Let’s pretend to make out” had never involved so much tongue before, not on his part, and it damn well had never involved this much of a fluttery feeling right around his heart. She looked so damn happy afterward, her eyes practically glowing with joy, and Hardison wanted it to be about him and not the con.

But if Parker didn’t want to talk about it, didn’t even want to admit that anything happened – well, then it couldn’t really mean anything, no matter how much Hardison wanted it to.

The first time Hardison kissed Eliot, it was just after Hardison said, “I talked to Parker, and she said this is okay.” 

And right before Parker put her hands on Eliot’s shoulders and said, “Of course it’s okay. Unless you don’t want to.”

Which was right before Eliot growled and kissed _her_. At which point, Hardison decided everything was gonna be just fine. That fluttery feeling was back, tingling all the way through his fingers and down to his toes, and he was damn sure he wasn’t the only one feeling it.

None of them were sure afterward how many kisses they’d exchanged; there were too many to count. But this time, they meant something - yes and love and home and now and always - and that was everything they'd been waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Time/Last Time challenge at GameofCards.


End file.
